1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gold tools, and more particularly a device for use in cleaning operations and turf repair operations associated with the game of golf, as well as a readily accessible golf marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing tools is well known in the prior art. Conventionally, the tools have utilized various brushes and repair devices, but have been of an organization and structure lacking effectiveness for their intended purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,608 to Schwartz sets forth the use of a mount including a tapered downwardly depending scraping blade with an associated bristle brush and further formed with a fixed shank extension with an opening for receiving a tether line for securement by a user. The Schwartz patent sets forth a conventional brush arrangement that is limited in efficiency in a cleaning operation, as the nature of bristles may tend to scratch a desired cleaning surface if too stiff and if too soft, render the brush arrangement somewhat ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,107 to Johnson sets forth a turf repair tool formed with a plurality of prongs reciprocatably received within an associated rectangular case for use in turf repair, as associated with the game of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072 to Norwell sets forth a cleaning device for golf clubs including a conventional bristle brush arrangement wherein a liquid container is associated with a brush to discharge a liquid in cooperation with the brush to assist in a cleaning operation, but of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention but of interest relative to the securement arrangement relative to a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,987 to Dikoff sets forth a golf tool formed with a turf repair blade and an associated marker for use in a golf game, but fails to provide the novel and interfolding compact organization of the instant invention with a novel brush associated therewith particularly adapted for cleaning golf equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,932 to Williams sets forth a portable scraping tool formed with a handle for scraping between cleats on a sole of a golf-type shoe.
As such, it may be appreciated there is a continuing need for a new and improved utility golf tool which addresses both the problems of compactness and portability as well as effectiveness in use of the tool and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.